This project will develop and apply technological innovations in real-time automation, multimedia and artificial intelligence (AI) to enhance the administration and scoring of the Separation Anxiety Test, a projective measure of attachment for adolescents. The computer-based measure includes an interactive, multimedia system for test administration, an automated scoring system based on AI technology, and automated training in scoring the measure. These innovations will reduce the time and cost associated with using the SAT while improving its reliability. Phase 1 results indicate high inter-rater reliability of the prototype scoring system when compared with an expert judge. Continued development will allow wider use of the SAT, which will establish it more firmly within the attachment research paradigm. Phase 2 research will include full scale development of the Automated Separation Anxiety Test, as well as formative and summative evaluation of the technical merits of the system. A large beta test will assess the predictive and construct validity of the measure through actual use in four research labs currently engaged in attachment research. Phase 2 will also assess the application of the technology to measurement in other research arenas including other research and clinical settings, and in large scale survey research centers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial potential includes commercial production of the ASAT and other automated projective measures for use in clinical and research settings. Other applications include developing tools to support qualitative data collection and analysis in large scale survey research centers.